Sólo te quieren por tu cerebro
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción de 'They only want you for your brains', original de mothergoddamn y rebness. Los chicos del Club Glee tienen un nuevo reto a la vista. Un reto lleno de furiosos y tambaleantes zombies.


**Sólo te quieren por tu cerebro**

**Capítulo 1.**

"América: una tierra que fue invadida por tipos que estaban hartos de las estupideces de Europa. Nos deshicimos de su té, sus impuestos y sus idiomas estirados. Y _mejoramos_ todo. Construimos rascacielos y cohetes y… muchas otras cosas grandes. Nuestro esfuerzo culminó en esto- perfección absoluta"

Finn observó a Puck por un momento con el ceño fruncido. "Pero sólo es una hamburguesa con queso".

Puck volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué odias América, Finn?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Estoy harto de esto", dijo Kurt, cruzándose de brazos. "¿No podrían apurarse a terminar su comida de mentiras? La película empieza en diez minutos".

"Otra vez Finn, ¿por qué invitaste al Dementor?"

Finn se encogió de hombros. "Mamá dice que tenemos que estrechar nuestros lazos".

"¿Esa es la única razón?" Preguntó Kurt, ofendido.

"Eso y que puedes pagarme el boleto".

Kurt lanzó las manos al aire. "¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Podemos irnos?"

"¡Cálmate, pequeño!" Le dijo Puck. "El cine está aquí al lado".

"Pero nos vamos a perder los avances", dijo Finn.

"Cómete otra hamburguesa", dijo Puck. Observó a Kurt con enojo. "¿Por qué no te comes una en lugar de quedarte sentado ahí, juzgándome?"

"Porque la comida de Burger King sabe a lágrimas y a aspiraciones olvidadas".

"Yo simplemente prefiero McDonalds", agregó Finn. "Como sea, tiene razón. Ya vámonos".

Puck siempre rememoraba este momento y lo recordaba diferente. Kurt decía que se había quedado ahí sentado por varios minutos, con la boca abierta y una expresión ida en el rostro. Finn decía que estaba seguro de que Puck había chillado como Rachel, ¿pero ellos qué sabían?

Esta era su historia y él era el héroe del momento, así que seguramente había dicho algo conciso y genial justo antes de que la señora cubierta de sangre atravesara la puerta dando tumbos y se lanzara sobre un cliente que estaba junto al mostrador con un frenesí de mordidas y gruñidos.

"¡Oh, Dios!" aulló Finn, levantándose de un salto. "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios, señora, quítese de encima!"

"¡Ayuda a ese hombre, Finn!", gritó Kurt, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Tiene rabia o algo así!", dijo Puck, metiendo el último puño de papas fritas en su boca antes de que pudiera caerles jugo rabioso _o algo así_.

Finn corrió hacia el hombre que estaba gritando y forcejeando con su atacante. "¡Alguien ayúdeme!", dijo casi sin aliento cuando la sangre empezó a chorrearlo. Volteó a ver al adolescente que estaba detrás del mostrador. "Viejo, ¡haz algo!"

"¡No- No me pagan lo suficiente!" Tartamudeó.

"Ven", gruñó Finn. "¡Es precisamente por eso que prefiero McDonalds!".

Puck fue a ayudarlo a quitarle la mujer de encima al hombre herido. "Señora, ¿qué demonios le pasa?", murmuró, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Gritó de un modo extraño y agudo cuando ella volteó a verlo, su boca estaba sangrando, sus ojos eran de un azul helado, la mirada vacía.

"¿E- Eso es rabia?" Preguntó Kurt, horrorizado.

Puck la empujó, con fuerza. "¡Oh, cielos! Sucedió. Por fin sucedió".

Finn se quedó ahí de pie, con la boca abierta. "Puck".

"Finn".

"¡Zombies!"

"¿Qué?" Gritó Kurt.

Puck lanzó un golpe al aire. "¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos al baño! ¡Tenemos cosas que planear!"

.

Kurt no tuvo tiempo de empezar su monólogo antes de que Finn lo tomara por la muñeca y lo llevara corriendo hasta el baño (sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que los zapatos de Kurt no estaban hechos para correr, mucho menos entrar en un apestoso baño), Puck pateó a la tambaleante y molesta señora en el estómago antes de salir disparados por el pasillo.

"¡No!" Gritó Finn, golpeando la puerta del baño. "¡Es una de esas que se abren con un estúpido código!" Se dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito cuando la señora enojada empezó a avanzar arrastrando los pies por el pasillo detrás de ellos.

"¡Cuál es el código!" Gritó Kurt. "¡Cuál es el código!"

"¿Quieren calmarse?", dijo Puck. "Vengo aquí por una de esas McCosas de vez en cuando. Es C1791A".

Finn presionó los números, pero lo hizo mal. Lo intentó otra vez. "¡Apreté la C!" le gritó a la puerta.

Mientras tanto, la señora enojada se acercaba más.

"¡Vamos, viejo!" Gritó Puck.

Kurt quitó a Finn de en medio. Aunque estaba temblando, tenía dedos hábiles. Presionó el código y entraron en el baño, Puck cerró la puerta de un golpe detrás de ellos. Se dio la vuelta. "¡Finn! ¡Se nos olvidó revisar si no había más zombies despreciables aquí!"

"¡Oh, sí!"

"¡No podemos equivocarnos así!" dijo Puck, abriendo la puerta de cada cubículo con una patada. "¿No sirvió de nada todo lo que planeamos?"

"Disculpen" dijo Kurt, profundamente molesto por todos los gritos, alaridos y sangre. "¿Han estado haciendo planes en caso de un ataque de rabia?"

"¡Ataque de zombies!" Lo corrigió Puck.

"¡No es una zombie, par de idiotas incompetentes!"

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices, pequeño!" dijo Puck. "Soy el líder aquí y ten por seguro que te voy a arrojar a esos engendros si sigues así".

"¡Estás siendo ridículo! Y Finn-"

"He estado esperando este día toda mi vida", susurró Finn.

"¡Escuchen lo que están diciendo!"

"¡No, tú escucha!", dijo Puck. "Estamos en una situación crítica. Así que mejor ve a sentarte en ese inodoro-"

"¡No estaba _tan_ asustado!"

"- Y escucha. Estamos en medio de lo que la gente preparada como nosotros llama 'El Apocalipsis Zombie'. En el que experimentamos una resurrección masiva de zombies, que son hostiles hacia la vida humana lo que lleva a un ataque generalizado contra la civilización".

"¿Qué?"

"De verdad. Búscalo en Wikipedia". Dio una palmada. "Finn, explícale el resto a Kurt mientras yo arranco las tapas de los inodoros". Se quedó viendo uno de los cubículos. "Oh, rayos. ¿Alguien tiene un poco de gel antibacterial?"

"¡Yo tengo!" Kurt metió la mano en su mochila- ignorando la mirada acusadora de Puck- y le dio la botella.

"Mira", dijo Finn. "Así están las cosas. Tú crees que he desperdiciado mi vida viendo repeticiones de _El amanecer de los muertos vivientes_ y esa película británica rara de los bates de béisbol y… y en donde matan a esa chica zombie desnuda. Pero lo que he estado haciendo, Kurt-"

"Lo que _hemos_ estado haciendo", dijo Puck desde el otro cubículo.

"Lo que _hemos _estado haciendo es prepararnos. Prevenirnos. He investigado todo. En 2009 la Universidad de Carleton realizó un estudio sobre el apocalipsis zombie. Se dieron cuenta de algo: hay que ser ofensivos. No sé en qué ayude decir groserías, pero estar a la maldita defensiva por lo visto no ayuda. Así que no voy a empezar a criticarte". Lo consideró. "Demasiado".

"¡Basta de tonterías!", les dijo Kurt con brusquedad. "Voy a llamar a la policía y luego vamos a salir de aquí ¡_y voy a ver mi película_!" Marcó al 911 en su celular. "Hola, ¿operadora? Llamo para reportar un ataque".

"¡Un ataque zombie!" dijo Finn, revisando las ventanas.

"No- no. No estoy bromeando. Creo que la mujer tiene rabia".

"¡Es una zombie, escéptico!"

"No, yo- No es una broma. Por favor-" Guardó el teléfono con enfado. "Muchas gracias Finn. ¡Van a notificarme por hacerle perder el tiempo a la policía!"

"Viejo", Finn se acercó y tomó a Kurt por los hombros. "Son zombies. Los viste".

"Vi _uno_. Con rabia".

"¡Ajá!" Exclamó Puck triunfante. "Entonces crees que viste uno".

"¿Cre-? ¡No! ¡Sí! Tal vez". Kurt se mordió el labio. "Su boca no tenía mucha espuma, ¿verdad?"

"Zombie", recitó Finn mientras asentía con solemnidad.

Puck suspiró. Demasiada plática y nada de _acción_.

"Regla número uno: si cualquiera de ustedes, reinitas, es mordido, lo voy a aniquilar. No me importa cuántas miradas de cachorrito-"

"Crees que me van a morder, ¿verdad?" Dijo Kurt, ofendido.

"Por supuesto, viejo. A los pequeños siempre se los comen. Espero por lo menos una mordida y una escena conmovedora en la que trato de convencer a Finn de dispararte y él me dice '¡viejo! ¡Es mi hermano!' mientras derrama lágrimas de cocodrilo-"

"¡Yo no derramo lágrimas de cocodrilo!"

"- Viejo, estoy tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor ante su inevitable muerte", dijo Puck tratando de razonar con él. "Luego va a haber un momento en el que vamos a pensar que no hay moros en la costa y entonces un montón de zombies van a aparecer corriendo a la vuelta de la esquina y, oh, también va a llegar un momento en el que vamos a estar completamente rodeados y entonces les voy a lanzar una granada o algo mientras digo algún chiste. Déjame los chistes a mí, Finn. Soy mucho más gracioso".

"¡La vida no es una estúpida película de zombies!", dijo Kurt. "No me van a morder. No me van a rodear y por supuesto que Finn va a llorar por mí". Volteó a ver a Finn. "¿Verdad que sí?", le dijo severamente.

"Ah… claro, supongo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo llorarías?"

"No sé. ¿Como una semana?"

"¡Una semana!" Protestó Kurt. "¿Eres de piedra o algo así?"

"Viejo", dijo Puck. "Una semana es muy poco. Yo le lloré a mi hámster todo un mes". Gruñó cuando se le quedaron viendo. "¡Qué! Ese pequeñín era toda una leyenda".

Finn lanzó sus manos al aire. "¡Está bien, ya! ¡Un mes!"

"¿Me comparas con un hámster? ¡Un hámster!"

"¡No insultes a Kevin de esa forma!" le advirtió Puck, molesto.

"¡Mes y medio, entonces!" gritó Finn. "Cielos".

"Debiste haber presentado a tu papá con mi mamá. Mi papá era un cabrón que bien podía ser remplazado. Y yo te lloraría como por seis meses". Le lanzó a Finn una sonrisa de superioridad.

Kurt abrió la boca para responder cuando un tremendo empujón forzó la puerta desde afuera. Esperaron, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho, mientras alguien golpeaba y gruñía por fuera, probando la puerta.

"¡Jajaja!" Puck se golpeó la rodilla, disfrutando la situación inmensamente. "¡Imbécil!"

"¡No deberías burlarte de los menos afortunados!" Le dijo Kurt.

"Esperen… ¿y si aprende a usar los códigos?", susurró Finn. "¿Recuerdan a ese velociraptor de _Jurassic Park _que aprendió a usar las manijas de las puertas?"

"¡Sólo era una manija!", se burló Puck.

Justo en ese momento, quienquiera que hubiera estado afuera empezó a presionar los botones del tablero. Kurt volteó a verlos. "Podemos… ¿por favor, podemos salir ya de aquí?"

"Claro", dijo Puck. "Voy a romper esta ventana y luego podemos echar a correr para atravesar el estacionamiento". Le dio a Kurt la tapa del inodoro y se enojó cuando Kurt la dejó caer al piso con un grito. "¡La enjuagué con el agua de la llave! ¡Recógela o te vas a quedar sin arma!"

De mala gana, Kurt se agachó y la recogió. Suspiró pesadamente. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡A la Planta de Tanques del Ejército de Lima!".

"¿La planta de qué?"

"¡Tanques! ¡Militares! ¡Estaremos a salvo!" dijo Finn.

"Claro", dijo Puck, "que tenemos que estar preparados para a) un soldado enojado que trate de matarnos a todos como en _Exterminio_ o b)que los zombies ya estén ahí o c)todas las cosas raras que pasan en _Resident Evil_ y que no tienen sentido. Pero si tenemos suerte no va a pasar nada de eso y vamos a conseguir un tanque, hijo".

"¿Y luego qué?" Preguntó Kurt, negando con la cabeza.

"Finntopia", dijo Finn.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, todos van a estar muertos o en pequeños grupos de resistencia, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos a las montañas o a Nueva York, apoderarnos de alguna mansión y repoblar la tierra". Frunció el ceño. "Puck, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Quinn y Rachel sobrevivan". Puck asintió. "Muy bien, entonces Finntopia será".

"Oye", dijo Puck. "¿Por qué tiene que llevar tu nombre?"

Finn se encogió de hombros. "¡Porque tiene un no sé qué que qué sé yo! ¿Qué podría ser mejor?"

"¿Kurtopia?" Sugirió Kurt.

"Suena como a Kermit", dijo Puck. "Y gay. Puckville es sin duda el futuro de la humanidad".

Finn rascó su mejilla. "No. ¡Deberíamos poner nuestros nombres juntos! Como… como Fucktopia".

"Viejo, no. Es grosero".

Kurt arqueó una ceja, "¿Fuckup?"

"No", dijo Finn. Chasqueó los dedos. "¡Sí! ¡Podríamos llamar a nuestra aldea repoblada Fuckurt!"

Puck se mordió el labio, considerándolo. Le lanzó a Kurt una larga y apreciativa mirada.

Kurt se abrochó el abrigo rápidamente. "De acuerdo. Sólo denme cinco minutos. Déjenme llamar a Blaine primero para asegurarme de que está bien".

.

Rachel Berry frunció el ceño mientras se observaba frente al espejo. No, esto para nada le quedaba bien. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Quinn cuando se lo sugirió? Era demasiado ajustado y revelador. Y con estampado de leopardo.

Distraídamente, se preguntó si este era otro intento de cambio de imagen como el de Kurt Hummel, pero Blaine había ido de compras con ellas y él era demasiado agradable como para prestarse a algo así. Aunque se había puesto pálido cuando la vio salir vestida con eso, comentando educadamente los pros y los contras. _Demasiados contras_. Esos por supuesto, podían ser los últimos fragmentos de deseo que quedaron de su breve, pero apasionado, romance.

Hizo un puchero frente al espejo con todo y pose de Santana. No. No era lo bastante Rachel Berry para su gusto. Esperaba que el siguiente vestido que Quinn había ido a buscar fuera más _ella_.

Empezó a sacar el vestido por encima de su cabeza y dejó escapar un grito de pánico. Otra vez se había quedado atorada. Atrapada en su vestido, con la vista borrosa y los brazos doblados en un ángulo extraño, Rachel se alegró cuando escuchó que alguien descorría la cortina.

"¡Ah, Quinn!" Dijo con la voz distorsionada. "¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarme esto, por favor?"

Quinn gruñó para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo, empezó a jalar la tela y se acercó a ella. Se acercó _demasiado_. El, sorprendentemente rancio, aliento de Quinn hizo que Rachel arrugara la nariz.

"En serio me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos hoy", dijo Rachel esperando que Quinn pudiera oírla. "Creo que es esencial que tú y yo logremos alguna especie de frágil amistad; con el tiempo estoy segura de que se convertirá en una de verdad, fuerte e inquebrantable, que servirá para reforzar la dinámica y el espíritu del club glee".

Quinn decidió no responder, en lugar de eso siguió tratando de arrancarle el vestido con brutalidad.

"¿Quinn? ¿Tal vez si lo jalaras hacia arriba en lugar de hacia abajo?" Rachel podía sentir que empezaba a ruborizarse. Estaba un poco expuesta ahí, mostrándole su cuerpo a la chica más linda de la escuela. ¿La estaba juzgando? ¿Se estaba burlando del brasier entrenador de Rachel o de sus pantaletas llenas de dibujos de ponys? "¿Quinn?"

Y entonces Quinn pasó su lengua por la espalda desnuda de Rachel, con la cara presionada con fuerza contra su piel, ahora cubierta de sudor.

Ahogando un grito, Rachel logró sacarse el vestido por encima de la cabeza, y se llevó las manos al rostro antes de que tocara el piso.

"¡Quinn! ¡No!" Gritó contra las palmas de sus manos. "No estoy diciendo que nunca lo he pensado, después de todo eres una chica muy hermosa e inspiradora, y crecer con dos padres gay me ha inculcado una firme seguridad en cuanto a mi sexualidad y-" Rachel gritó cuando Quinn presionó su nariz contra su nuca. "¡Quinn! ¡No debemos! ¡No!"

Quinn no le hizo caso, llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y gruñó una vez más con deseo. Con los ojos firmemente cerrados, Rachel bajó sus manos. ¡Blaine estaba afuera! Esto tenía que- em, ¿Quinn estaba masticando su cabello?

Confundida, Rachel abrió los ojos, encontrando la mirada de la otra chica en el espejo.

Y gritó y gritó y gritó.

.

Hojeando felizmente su revista _Vogue_, Blaine balanceaba sus piernas. Estaba muy feliz de que Kurt le hubiera sugerido esto. Si iba a estudiar en McKinley como tenía planeado, era una buena idea empezar a llevarse bien con sus futuros compañeros. Especialmente con Rachel, _adoraba_ a Rachel.

No estaba muy seguro de Quinn, quien se inclinaba ante sus gustos superiores en alta costura pero seguía pareciéndole demasiado fría. Podía sentir que había algo de ternura bajo la superficie, pero tal vez sólo se estaba haciendo ilusiones. Prefería pensar lo mejor de todos.

"¡Excepto de ti, cariño!", exclamó al ver a una modelo envuelta en colores que no le sentaban para nada bien de la nueva colección de otoño de Versace. "Oh, bueno. Creo que sí. Un poco. Pobrecita".

Su chaqueta vibró, señalando una llamada. Colocó la revista a un lado, sacó su celular y sonrió cuando vio el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla.

"¡Hola!"

"¡Estás vivo!" Exclamó Kurt con alivio. "¡Estaba tan preocupado!"

"¡Kurt!" Lo reprendió Blaine. "¡Rachel no es tan mala!"

"¿Estás herido?" Insistió Kurt, se escuchaban gritos de fondo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Kurt, es _Forever 21_. Tienes que dejar de ser tan dramático, tienen unas lindas", miró alrededor, afligido, "alfombras".

"Blaine, escúchame-"

Un grito agudo sonó del interior del probador donde estaba Rachel y Blaine se paralizó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Se lo dije, ese color no le favorece", murmuró Blaine y entonces vio que la cortina empezaba a moverse y el sonido de una pelea llenaba el ambiente. "Kurt, tengo-"

Otro grito y entonces Rachel salió disparada, gritando y peleando con una mujer rubia que trataba repetidamente de- trataba de-

_¿Besarla?_

"¡Kurt! ¡Tengo que irme!" Lanzó el teléfono, ignorando las protestas y entró en acción. "¿Señorita? Señorita, basta. Por favor. Estoy seguro de que hay otro en su talla". Rachel empujó con fuerza y Blaine atrapó a la mujer antes de que se cayera, tambaleándose. "¿Qué está-?"

"¡Blaine! ¡Está loca!"

La mujer volteó a verlo. Bueno, lo que quedaba de su rostro volteó a verlo. Tenía un enorme agujero en la frente, la piel le colgaba y la sangre salía a chorros. "¡Rachel! ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡Quiere comerme!"

"¡No digas tonterías!" Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar lo que iba a decir, la mujer empezó a forcejear y se estiró para tratar de morderla. "¡Gah!" La empujó contra Rachel.

Quien la empujó de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Gritó Blaine al tiempo que la lanzaba de nuevo hacia Rachel.

"¡Deja de aventármela, Blaine!" Gritó Rachel. "¡No la quiero!"

"¡Pues yo tampoco!" Ahogó un grito cuando los dientes de la mujer casi hacen contacto con su mejilla, provocando que la aventara con más fuerza. "¡Oh, por Dios!"

"¡Te la devuelvo!"

"¡Tú la encontraste!"

"¡Haz algo!"

"¡_Tú_ haz algo!"

**SPLAT**

Los dos se le quedaron viendo a la mujer en medio de ellos, que ahora tenía un hacha sobresaliendo de su frente. Sorprendida, intentó varia veces agarrar el mango antes de estremecerse y caer al piso.

De pie sobre ella, con la ropa rasgada y cubierta de sangre y mirada aterrorizada, estaba Quinn.

"Zombies", les dijo simplemente.

Con la boca abierta, Blaine observó cómo sacaba el hacha y luego volteaba a ver los probadores.

"¡Ayúdenme, tengo que hacer una barricada! Por lo menos hasta que tengamos un plan".

"Acabas-" Dijo Blaine aturdido, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del cuerpo en el piso, "¡Acabas de _matar_ a esa mujer!"

Quinn volteó a verlo, pasando una mano por su frente y dejando un rastro de sangre. "El piso de la tienda. Está lleno de ellos. Maté muchos más cuando venía para acá".

Blaine retrocedió, resbalando con la sangre derramada. Kurt le había dicho que Quinn era fría, pero no estaba preparado para este lado tipo Ted Bundy de ella. Sí, de Santana tal vez, ¿pero de Quinn?

"¡Son zombies!" Gritó Quinn al ver su expresión. "¡Tenemos que permanecer juntos en esto!"

"Los zombies no existen". Dijo Blaine despacio. "Sólo existen en las películas y en las historietas, Quinn".

"¡Y ahora son reales!"

"¡Claro que no! Y acabas de matar a una inocente-"

"¡Zombie!"

"¿Quieres dejar de decir esa palabra?" Gritó.

"¡Puedes ir a ver para que te convenzas, si quieres!" Gritó Quinn, exasperada. Con un dedo señaló hacia la puerta.

"Muy bien". Blaine se acomodó el cuello de la camisa. "Lo _haré_". _Y luego voy a llamar a la policía para que te encierren, psicótica._

Con una palmada tranquilizadora al hombro de Rachel, empezó a caminar, abrió la puerta de los probadores y observó la tienda, miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

_Mmmm._

Cerró la puerta y volteó a verlas. "Sí, son zombies".

"¡Te lo dije!" Bajó el hacha y comenzó a jalar la mesa de las revistas hacia la puerta, volteándola de lado para mantener la manija en su lugar. "Ahí estaba, tratando de encontrarle a Rachel algo adecuado en talla ocho-"

"¡Soy talla dos!"

"-Y entonces esta mujer llega arrastrando los pies y toma el vestido. Y le dije, '¡No lo creo, vaya a conseguir el suyo!' porque esto sucede muy seguido cuando hay rebajas, ¿saben? Una vez dejé a esta bestia en coma cuando trató de llevarse el último vestido galaxy en Saks. _Como sea_, me estaba preparando para una pelea, cuando trató de comerse mi brazo. Simplemente… lo tomó y luego trató de comérselo como si fuera, no sé…"

"¿Una baguette?" Sugirió Blaine.

"¡Sí!" Le dijo. "Una baguette. Así que la golpeé. Y fue entonces cuando su rostro se hundió". Suspiró. "Alguien había roto el vidrio de la vitrina de emergencia y esto estaba en el piso-"

"¿Y cómo se puede apagar un incendio con un hacha de todas formas?" Se preguntó Rachel.

"Así que la levanté. Y bueno, a partir de ahí hubo muchos gritos y me di cuenta de que había zombies y salvé a Rachel, porque soy así de encantadora e infinitamente superior a Rachel en todos los aspectos. Excepto en ser una tonta". Le dio una palmadita a Rachel en el hombro. "En eso superas a todos, linda".

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Gracias. Creo".

"¡Entonces! ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estás-?" Rachel hizo girar su dedo. "¿Preparada?"

Quinn volteó a verla con escepticismo. "¡Por salir con Finn, por supuesto!"

Rachel parpadeó.

"Me hacía ver películas de zombies casi todos los fines de semana. Una y otra vez". Se puso una mano en la cintura. "¿Nada de esto te suena conocido?"

"El fin de semana pasado vimos _Yentl_".

"Rachel, la forma de conquistar a un chico es viendo interminables repeticiones de películas tontas".

"Es verdad". Blaine asintió. "¿Sabes cuántas veces he visto _Moulin Rouge_?"

"Pero- me hiciste ver esa la semana pasada".

"Es un clásico del cine de la era moderna, Rach-". Blaine brincó cuando escucharon un furioso rugido animal.

Quinn se estremeció cuando comenzaron a empujar la puerta hacia adelante, la mesita que los mantenía afuera empezó a moverse. Podía aguantar. Por ahora.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Preguntó Blaine cuando empezó a escuchar un débil sonido. Tragó con dificultad. Oh. Eran gemidos. Gemidos de zombies locos y malvados. _¡Zombies!_ El género que menos le gustaba.

"Así que sólo tenemos que evitar que nos muerdan", dijo Quinn alegremente. "Eso y ponernos unos en contra de otros y estaremos _bien. _Se parece mucho a las prácticas de las porristas, por el trabajo en equipo. Y las arpías".

"Blaine", susurró Rachel, con el rostro lleno de temor. "Me mordió".

Blaine ahogó un grito, cubriéndose la boca con su mano. Dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con una sorprendida Quinn.

"No", dijo. "Lo- ¡oh, por Dios, Rachel!"

"Sí", dijo con tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. "Mordió mi cabello".

"Rachel, la lamento mucho-" Dijo Quinn, levantando el hacha. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "No, espera. ¿Qué?"

Rachel levantó un mechón ligeramente húmedo y lo miró con profunda tristeza. "¿Ven? Lo masticó".

"Rachel, está bien. No puedes volverte zombie si muerde tu cabello". Quinn frunció el ceño. "Bueno, estoy bastante segura de que no puedes".

"¡Tu cabello está muerto, de todas formas! Así que no puede infectarse". La tranquilizó Blaine. "Estarás bien".

"¿Mi cabello está qué? ¿Mató mi cabello?" Rachel se cruzó de brazos, ahora Blaine estaba a punto de recibir una sarta de insultos y todavía ni siquiera estudiaba en McKinley. "Para tu información el sitio web _Hair Everywhere_, en más de una ocasión, me ha ofrecido considerables sumas de dinero a cambio de mi cabello. Sugerir que no tiene vida es un insulto y-"

"Quiso decir científicamente muerto, Rachel".

"Oh", bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo expuesto y cubrió su piel mientras se sonrojaba. "Quinn, me imagino que no conseguiste ese vestido, ¿verdad?"

Quinn le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"¿Puedes volver a ponerte lo que traías?" Le sugirió Blaine.

"Está lleno de cerebro de zombi", señaló su ropa con tristeza.

"¿El vestido que te estabas probando?"

"No me favorece".

"Cierto", Blaine asintió sabiamente. "¿Te puedo sugerir algo en azul marino? ¡Oh! ¿Con esos lindos tacones de gatita que vimos?"

"Oh, por-" Quinn tomó un vestido del perchero de devoluciones y se lo lanzó a los otros dos. "Ponte este".

"Cuello bardot con olanes de encaje?" Blaine arqueó una ceja. "¿En serio?"

"Obviamente has pasado demasiado tiempo con Kurt".

"Pero es beig- ¡Kurt!" Gritó Blaine y regresó corriendo a su asiento. "¡Me llamó!" Tomó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de Kurt. Daba saltos con un pie y luego con el otro mientras sonaba. "¡Vamos, vamos!" Suspiró con alivio cuando finalmente le contestó.

"¡Blaine Anderson, nunca más vuelvas a colgarme el teléfono!"

"¡Kurt! ¡Zombies! ¡Zombies!"

"Sí", le dijo Kurt secamente. "Lo sospeché".

"¡Y atacaron a Rachel! ¡Y luego Quinn llegó con un hacha!"

Kurt contuvo el aliento. "¿Están todos bien? ¿Mordieron a Rachel?"

"Estamos bien, nos atrincheramos en los probadores de _Forever 21_".

"Es peor de lo que pensé", murmuró Kurt y rápidamente empezó a explicarle su plan.

Mientras Blaine escuchaba atentamente, Quinn aprovechó para mirar por la ventana. Tomó una silla, se subió en ella y miró hacia la calle. El camino no estaba despejado, en absoluto. Pero si lograban conseguir un auto. _¡Un momento!_ ¡Blaine había conducido hasta ahí! Con suerte, su auto estaría lo bastante cerca como para correr hasta él.

"Sólo estaba preguntando por Puck". Protestó Blaine. "No empieces con eso otra vez. ¡No! ¡No me gusta!" Cubrió la bocina y le dijo a Rachel, articulando para que le leyera los labios, _"oh, claro que sí". _"No puedo creer que pienses eso, Kurt. Sí. Sí." Asintió. "Se los diré".

"¿Está con Finn?" Preguntó Rachel, bajando el dobladillo del vestido. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí, está- ¡ARGH!" Blaine retrocedió cuando volteó a verla. "No, Kurt. Lo lamento. Es que Rachel se puso este vestido y- No seas grosero, Kurt". Bajó la voz hasta decir en un susurro, "Tiene un enorme moño y-"

"Blaine", le dijo Quinn molesta, "¡Concéntrate!"

Levantó un dedo y ella se mordió la mejilla. "Sí", le dijo. "Entiendo. Entiendo", su voz se volvió lúgubre y asintió. "Quieren que vayamos a la Planta de Tanques del Ejército de Lima, que francamente suena como algo salido de una caricatura del correcaminos".

"Ajá", Quinn dio un golpe en la palma de su mano. "Esa es una excelente idea. Típico de Finn".

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Rachel. "¿Esperan que sólo los", señaló hacia la puerta que estaba siendo empujada, "esquivemos?"

"No", Quinn le dio un golpecito a la ventana. "Vamos a salir de aquí. ¿Trajiste tu auto, Blaine?"

"Sí, lo estacioné justo en-"

"¡Lo tomaremos! Llegaremos a la Planta enseguida", se bajó de la silla de un brinco.

"Está bien, Kurt. Cuídate, te a-" Rachel le arrebató el teléfono a Blaine.

"¡Finn! ¡Te amo, Finn!" Observó el aparato. "Hey, ¿me colgó?"

Blaine le quitó el teléfono, consciente de sus minutos. "¡Muy bien! Tienen un plan para reconstruir la sociedad a partir de los restos del horror zombie y repoblar la tierra".

"¿Van a necesitar cantantes?" Preguntó Rachel.

"Rachel", le dijo Blaine seriamente. "El mundo siempre va a necesitar cantantes". Frunció el ceño. "Es sólo-"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Quinn.

"Pues, es que ya le pusieron nombre".

"Ya- ¿Ya hicieron qué?"

"Lo sé. Sólo creo que ese tipo de decisiones requieren de una votación, ¿o no? ¿Y honestamente pueden decirme que _The Blaines_ no suena como un lindo lugar para vivir?"

"Suena pacífico", le dijo Rachel.

Quinn presionó el tabique de su nariz y exhaló lentamente. "De acuerdo, si vamos a salir por la ventana, necesitamos armas. Bueno, _ustedes_ necesitan armas. Yo tengo esto", Quinn le dio un golpecito a su hacha. "¡Oh!"

Atravesó la habitación, levantó el hacha y empezó a cortar un maniquí que estaba cerca con su despiadada cuchilla. Como una película snuff de Kim Cattrall.

"¡Tomen!" Les lanzó un miembro a cada uno. "Eso servirá. Cuando salgamos de aquí, tú irás delante, Blaine, y Rachel y yo cuidaremos la retaguardia. Golpea a todos los que puedas y apunta hacia a la cara".

"Espera", Blaine miró el instrumento que tenía en las manos. "¿Tú tienes un hacha y Rachel y yo brazos de plástico?"

"¿Tal vez podríamos compartir el hacha? ¿Con un horario? ¿Alguien tiene una pluma?"

"¡Rachel, Blaine! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! La puerta no va a resistir más", Quinn estaba de nuevo sobre la silla, abriendo la ventana. "Así que o están conmigo o juegan frisbee zombie de nuevo, ¿cuál escogen?"

Rachel observó su nuevo brazo con determinación. De ninguna manera Quinn Fabray iba quitarle el protagonismo. Claro, nunca planeó incluir el horror zombie en su currículum pero Rachel era polifacética, maldita sea, y no iba a dejar que la linda rubia le quitara el papel principal. Lanzando su cabello lleno de saliva por encima del hombro, levantó la barbilla. "Hagámoslo".

* * *

**Nota: ¡**Hola de nuevo! Para celebrar Halloween y el Día de Muertos, quise publicar este capítulo el día de hoy, pero sigo trabajando en la traducción así que seguramente la estaré actualizando cuando haya terminado 'El Robo de Lima'.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Que pasen un excelente día!


End file.
